


Buffy Summers - Both Sides Now

by Kikimay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my very first fanvideo. It focuses on Buffy Summers and her evolution through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy Summers - Both Sides Now

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Both Sides Now (Judy Collins cover)

)


End file.
